1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for splicing telephone cables and, in particular, to a connector suitable for splicing telephone cables comprising copper wires whose diameter are in the range from 0.3 mm to 0.9 mm inclusive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art connectors for telephone cables, protection for the terminals of contact elements is not sufficient and also alignment between the female and male terminals was frequently imperfect. By eliminating such drawbacks, this invention intends to provide a connector for telephone cables which is simple in structure and in which each terminal may be given full protection and at the same time guided with reliability.